


Road Trip

by VlETATOMORIRE



Series: MetaMoro Prompts [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlETATOMORIRE/pseuds/VlETATOMORIRE
Summary: Paranormal AUWhere Fabrizio is a 'ghost'





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> “This ghost has been following me on my road trip and I’m not even mad anymore. Check out my cool touristy pictures. They’ve been made a hundred times better.”

**“This ghost has been following me on my road trip and I’m not even mad anymore. Check out my cool touristy pictures. They’ve been made a hundred times better.”**

 

 It was the New Millennium after all. Time to do something fun before he would settle down and start university. Ermal had just turned 19 and decided that with the money which he had saved up he and his two closest friends, Marco and Andrea, would go on a road trip around Italy. Ermal had lived in Italy for 6 years now but he hadn't seen much of the country outside of Bari so now was his time. The three friends, armed with a box full of disposable cameras (where Marco got all of them for free from nobody asked),  had set off on a road trip in Andrea's new car. Well it wasn't new, it was used but Andrea had been saving up for a year.

So that's how at the end of May, the three friends set off on their trip. Ermal was really excited to visit Rome out of all places and finally being able to set foot in that city was a dream come true for him. They had found a cheap motel where they would stay for the next two nights. There was so much to do and see in Rome that the friends didn't want to rush it. On their last day in Rome, the first thing they went to see was the Coliseum because how could they not? Marco was greatly interested in the ancient Roman empire, it was his favourite area of history to learn about and as the friends walked around he would often tell them facts pointing out things that they may not have seen. Why pay for a tour guide when you have Marco Montanari with you?

"Did you know the contrary to a popular belief, the reason that Gladiator fights were stopped was not because of Christian outcry but because it was too expensive to keep buying more animals or Gladiators for the fights as well as to maintain the expensive facility. Which by 432 AD was already badly deteriorating."

Ermal was half listening to Marco and half paying attention to a figure that was walking in front of them but at the same time it wasn't. Not to mention the person was dressed strangely, in what seemed to be old fashioned clothes. He pointed it out to Marco and Andrea who looked at the people in front of them and shrugged, saying they didn't see anything. Ermal shrugged, must have been someone who works here and dresses up in old timey clothes to entertain tourists. After their trip to the Coliseum the three of them made their way to a street food vendor and brought a slice of pizza each as well as a can of coke. Sitting down they quickly ate their food, before deciding to take some photos. They had  already gone through 3 disposable cameras and were on their fourth one. Ermal, who's knowledge of English was the best, approached a British family near them and asked if they could take a photo of them. As they posed for a photo, Ermal felt a wave of coldness wash over him, though he paid no attention to it. It was probably just some wind.  They spent the rest of their day walking around, taking more photos of the sights, of each other. It was nearly midnight when they came back to their hostel. Marco and Andrea fell asleep almost instantly but Ermal got ready for a shower, once the bathroom was free. There's nothing he hated more than going to sleep without showering first. A few moments later he heard the bathroom door open and close and took this as his queue to go in. Locking the door behind himself he began taking off his shirt when he saw a dark haired man, standing in the corner.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't realise some-"

He stopped as he observed the man closely. It was the same figure from the Coliseum. Of that he was sure. The same clothes. Now Ermal noticed something strange about it. The figure didn't look entirely human. It looked like a man alright but there was something else about it.

"What-"

"What am I?"

He heard the man speak. His voice low and raspy and it sent a shiver down Ermal's spine. He must have been hallucinating. Did someone spike his beer at the bar?

"Are you a ghost?"

Ermal knew he sounded dumb asking that. The whole situation sounded dumb to him. Ghosts weren't real. Someone definitely must have spiked his drink. It was the only reasonable explanation.

"Um....sure. You can say that."

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing. You seem interesting. I might...stick around for a while."

"I'm leaving Rome tomorrow."

He knew he sounded dumb. Why was he talking to a hallucination. Even if this was a _ghost,_ and that was a big if, what difference would it make? Was he being haunted? Was this a ghost of an ancient Roman gladiator and they had somehow disturbed his resting place and now they would be haunted?

"That makes no difference to me. I can attach myself to any object or person I want."

"Why are you dressed like that? Are you the ghost of an ancient Roman soldier?"

The ghost looked at Ermal and then at himself. He smirked and clicked his fingers, his appearance changing immediately. His hair was much shorter now and his arms were sporting several tattoo's. He was wearing black ripped jeans, an AC/DC t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Does this look more like something people wear now? I must admit, it's been a long time since I made an appearance up here."

"You're not a normal ghost. What exactly are you?"

"Let's just stick with a ghost okay? Now, I'll answer any more questions you might have. Yes I will be sticking around you and just because you won't be able to see me doesn't mean I won't be there. Second, others can only see me if I let them so no, for the most part your friends won't be able to see me. Now, you do whatever you were going to do and I shall see you in the morning."

"Wait! Do you have a name?"

The 'ghost' stopped and looked somewhat surprised. Where he was from nobody ever asked about names. Not they he needed one anyway. Not where he was from. He thought for a moment before he smiled at the younger man.

"Call me Fabrizio."

And with that, he vanished. Ermal stood rooted to the spot for several minutes. He was trying to get his mind around what the hell had just happened. _Drink. Spiked._ With that being his final thought on the matter, he quickly stripped off and got into the shower, quickly washing himself and going to bed. The next morning they woke up at 7am, wanting to hit the road as soon as possible, their next destination being Rimini, where Andrea had some relatives who they were going to visit along their journey. They stopped at a bakery on the outskirts of Rome to pick up some food for the journey and soon they were on their way. It was now Andrea's turn to sit in the passenger's seat and keep Marco company, which meant that Ermal was free to fall asleep in the back seat. After 2 hours of driving, they had stopped at a petrol station.

"Hey Ermal. We're going to get some coffee. You coming or you going to sleep?"

"Yeah yeah..."

He mumbled something else that was too incoherent for his friends to understand so they just left him to it. A few moments later, Ermal realised that the car wasn't moving so he slowly woke and sat up, scratching the back of his head. As he looked at the passenger seat he saw him again.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd be tagging along."

"Well I just assumed that my drink got spiked."

Fabrizio laughed at that and turned around so he was facing Ermal. The curly haired man noticed a few more new additions to Fabrizio's modern day look. Like the earrings that he was wearing. Or a tattoo of the sun on his hand which wasn't there last night.

"Sorry amico. Your drink didn't get spiked. I am real and here for the ride but it's not all that bad."

Ermal was about to say something when the car door opened and Marco and Andrea got in, Fabrizio vanishing. As they closed the door behind them, Andrea turned around and passed Ermal a coffee with an amused look on his face.

"Were you talking to yourself?"

Ermal blushed slightly. Right. They couldn't see Fabrizio. _Probably because he's not real._ He needed to think of something and think fast.

"Oh I was just singing to myself."

Andrea shrugged and turned around and soon they were on their way towards Rimini once again. Two weeks later, the 3 friends had arrived in Milan. It was the final stop on their road trip around Italy. They were going to spend a few days there before driving back to Bari. They went to a shop earlier in the day to get all their photos developed and had just picked them up and were heading to their hostel.

"Can't wait to just chill, drink some beer and look through the photos."

"I thought that was the plan? I'll just have a quick shower first while the bathroom is empty."

Soon enough he was in the shower, letting the hot water wash over him. He was about to start washing his hair when he realised someone was behind him. Turning around he saw Fabrizio and he couldn't help the rather unmanly yelp that left his mouth. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"Are you alright in there Ermal?"

"We heard you shout."

"I'm fine! Nearly slipped on some shampoo."

He looked at Fabrizio, noticing that he was wearing his clothes, however they were not getting wet and it just then dawned on Ermal that he was naked. Figment of his imagination or not, he liked his privacy.

"Not that this is a bad time but it's also not a good one."

"Oh right."

Soon he was out of the shower cabin though Ermal could still see the outline of his body still in the bathroom. He quickly washed his hair and reached for his towel. Fabrizio did not say another word to him, just watched and Ermal didn't feel like talking. Once he was dressed and had everything he made his way back to their hostel room, where an envelope was on Ermal's bed.

"Alright. Those are all the photo's from your cameras. Shall we gentlemen?"

Marco had already poured Ermal some wine into the plastic cups that they brought and Ermal made himself comfortable on his bed and took out his photos looking through them. However he couldn't believe what he was seeing. In nearly every single photo was Fabrizio, posing and smiling at the camera. He couldn't believe it. He had to tell Marco and Andrea the whole story. Maybe Fabrizio was a figment of his imagination even in the photos? So 5 minutes later he started telling them the story. About how when he was alone, and sometimes when not, this 'ghost' would appear and talk to him. He told them every single detail. Maybe minus the encounter in the shower a few minutes ago. Once he was done, he sighed and passed them to photo's so they could see for themselves.

"So this ghost has been following me on our road trip and I'm not even mad anymore. Check out my cool touristy photos. They've been made a hundred times better."

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this might be a bit suck-ish  
> Alright so I've decided that any further one shots will be based on one of those 3 AUs  
> Uni student Ermal/ Famous singer Fabrizio AU  
> Prince Fabrizio/ Librarian Assistant Ermal AU  
> Supernatural AU
> 
> obviously I'll specify which au the story takes place in the summary   
> hope you enojyed this one shot


End file.
